Amu's Chemical Romance
by SuperNinjaMonkeys
Summary: Ikuto, Kukai, Nagi, Tadase, and Kairi are in a band. After one performance, Ikuto finds Amu getting cut up by some guy and saves her. But was he too late to help her?  I'm thinking of redoing this summary. Anyone feel like helpin' a sista out?
1. Chapter 1

**Monkeys: Well I have to redo this and I actually just might end up deleting the whole thing ad redoing it on Wattpad since they aren't so picky about everything. But those of you who read that, I had one word for that, for my fans. My word? WOW. Just, WOW. Lol whatever, I must abide. But I will say… USE WATTPAD. For God's sake. I use it so yeah… SammiNeko is me. **

_**The Black Parade**_

I sang out to the crowd, making most of the girls scream and reach for me. I smirked my infamous smirk, which made them scream more.

I heard Kukai's back-up singing mingling with mine. We had the best harmony in the whole band.

At this point I let Tadase take over singing with Kukai while I do a few dramatic slides across the stage, making Kukai smirk.

I finished the song off with a nice little pose. The crowd exploded into screams. As we made our way back stage, I heard a girl, sounding different from the rest of the fan girls, screaming. She wasn't screaming for me. I paused on the stairs, probably looking stupid. Kukai turned and looked at me, giving me a funny face. I shook my head; it was none of my concern.

After we had put up our instruments and had settled in with a few other performers, we had started to relax after the high we get from a good show. I pretended to laugh at one of the striper's jokes, not really paying attention. My mind was on that girl's scream. She sounded in trouble.

I excused myself to go for a walk outside for a while. I needed to get my mind off her. I hummed the rhythm to a new song I was still on the basics of creating while walking down an alley. I probably wouldn't have seen her, if not for her little whimper and her bright pink hair. But I did, I saw her all cut up and hidden mostly by a group of creepy looking guys.

Recognizing the little noise, I pushed my way past one of them to see what the problem was.

I let out a little gasp. One guy had a knife pressed to her arm, cutting her up and smirking, whispering in her ear. She really couldn't do anything, she was bound and gagged. I shoved past two other guys and punched the guy in his face. He really didn't see it coming either. One of them recognized me, though.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he growled, obviously not one of my fans. He had a crowbar in his hand. The other had random objects.

I pulled out my Colt M1911. As If I'd go anywhere without something to defend myself with. I smirked at one of them as they gasped. A gun was always better than a crowbar. The thug dropped his weapon, not wanting to get shot.

"Give me the girl," I told him, lacing my tone with venom directed to them. The one that I punched roughly picked her up and tossed her to me. She made a little squeal that would have been a terrified scream, if not for the gag. I caught her easily with my quick reflexes. She was pretty light. I held the gun up, nodding towards the end of the alley. The thugs took the chance and ran.

I didn't take my eyes off of the quickly disappearing thugs until I could no longer see any of them. I then glanced down at the girl. She had fainted, probably from blood loss. She needed medical attention. I put my gun away, holding her in one arm and pulling out my phone with the other.

I dialed the number effortlessly. "Hey, I need you guys here now, bring the car around 21st street near the Pizza Hut." I didn't wait for their answer as I hung up; they knew when I was serious, even though that rarely ever happened. I worriedly looked down at the girl, she was still breathing, thankfully, but her breaths came shallow. I walked up the alley, hearing tires screech. I knew that our ride was almost here. I see the black limo pull up and the door open even before it had completely stopped. Kukai held the door open, noticing the limp girl in my arms; he held his arms out for her.

I passed her off to him, climbing in. "Where to," my favorite driver asked.

"Charles street and 54th," I told him, not saying the word.

Kukai noticed my aversion of the word and told the driver, "St. Jose hospital, quickly." Tadase wiped off some of the blood that seeped from her cuts. He was usually freaked out by blood, though I could see he was a little pale. Kukai never really had any problems. Our drummer, Nagihiko, sat with our bass/keyboard player, Kairi, in the back, obviously worried that we wouldn't make it in time. I held the girl's head in my lap, Kukai sat beside me, holding her middle, while Tadase sat on the floor infront of us.

I just hoped I wasn't too late.

_**A few hours later… At the hospital. **_

All of us sat in the private waiting lobby in the hospital. We waited for what seemed forever. At first, we couldn't stop moving.

We all did something that involved us moving. I paced, shaming myself for not investigating her first scream. Kukai tapped his leg nervously. Kairi was rolling his head from shoulder to shoulder. Tadase was picking at an invisible piece of dust on his shirt. Nagihiko was tapping on his knee; I recognized it as the beat for Welcome to the Black Parade.

My own lyrics rang out through my mind. _The savior of the broken… _The girl was broken and beaten. I don't think she was damned. I sighed, eventually stopping my nonsense babble in my head and random pacing. I sat down next to Kukai. He had his hands in his orange-ish brown hair, elbows on his knees, looking at the ground. I sighed; he did this when he was nervous.

He just wouldn't talk. His girlfriend, Utau, hated him in this state of mind. She needed conversation. He needed quiet. I couldn't ever understand those two, they were almost opposites. I would never understand love either.

Being tied down? That wasn't me. I would never be tied down to anyone. Sure, I could be the sweetest guy, but I'm called a player. Maybe rumors are true.

After another hour of my constant mind babble, a doctor came out of the double doors that they took the girl behind. I stood up, catching a glimpse of a body being rolled away. In a body bag.

My heart stopped. I froze as the others surged forward to get the information on the girl. Was I too late? How could I ever forgive myself? Sure, I had no idea who this girl was. But remembering her scream at the concert and knowing I ignored it, makes it worse. She was somebody's daughter, maybe somebody's mother. And I could have saved her.

But I ignored her cry, and came too late.

"Ikuto," Kukai asked, after talking to the man in the white coat and official-looking papers.

I shook my head, smiling in a daze. "What was her name, doctor?"

The man looked me in the eye, confused. "Her name is Amu Hinamori, sir. You can go see her if you want."

I frowned. Weren't they supposed to be official around here and not use the wrong pretense? I shook my head though, "No, I'm not family. Could you call her parents, I can't tell them."

Kukai's brain finally caught up. "Ikuto," he said slowly, "Amu isn't dead."

I frowned more, "What? B-But I seen a body bag!"

The doctor laughed sadly, "Well we do have more patients here, so if you want to see her, her room number is 409 on the left side down that hall," he pointed to a hallway to his left, "and then turn left again and you should find the room on your right, have a blessed day."

We all nodded and rushed down the hall to see our little Amu. We walked into the door, greeted by the funky smell of medicine and the sounds of machines beeping. The nurse was checking her vitals and the big machine that was making a weird noise. She glanced at me, looked away, and then did a double take.

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi?" she had stars in her eyes, "Is this your girlfriend? Oh, she's so cute, so cute!"

I flinched at her high-pitched squeal but waved her off, "No, I found her and brought her here."

That made it worse. "You saved here? Oh, Ikuto! You're so dreamy!" Her squeal made the sleeping Amu groan and slowly open her eyes. The nurse stopped going all fan-girl and went back to official nurse. "Good evening, Luna!"

Amu looked up at her, looking at her surroundings. "I'm Amu," she told her.

The nurse nodded, "I know, Luna means moon. Like 'Good morning, Sunshine'. Well you need to stay here for two days, to let your stitches heal properly and it should give you time to stay off the streets. I am your night nurse, Midori, and your daytime nurse is named Ami," she said as she wrote the names on a dry-erase board by the TV on the wall. Once the nurse was done instructing her about what to do if something bad happens, she had finally left. We had all lined the wall. Amu stared at all of us, obviously confused as to why the hottest band was here in her hospital room.

I cleared my throat, stepping forward, "Amu, do you remember the concert?" I asked carefully, as to not scare her.

She stared at my face, finally gasping fearfully and sobbing a little, "Ikuto, Ikuto, you saved me?" Seeing her cry must have set off some part of me that I kept away. Because I surged forward, scooping her up in my arms and hugging her tightly. I know it wasn't right, I barely knew her.

But it felt right, like I knew her from a long time ago. A flash of pink, a small blue bunny, I got one of those memories. I pushed it back into the back of my mind, paying attention to the crying pinkette in my arms. I shushed her, smoothed down her messy hair, doing anything to make her stop crying.

"Ikuto," Tadase was walking up to me, eyeing the girl, "we'll go find something to eat downstairs." I nodded, knowing that they just felt nervous. As they all filed out of the room, Amu gradually stopped crying and fell into a deep sleep. I sighed. What had I gotten myself into? I wasn't some hero. I should go, I saved her and all but I needed to get back to my life and stop interfering in her's.

**Monkeys: Sooo… R n' R! Tell me if I should make them split or not! Tadase or Ikuto… Or even Kukai! And how should I introduce Rima and the others?**


	2. Chapter 2

COMPLICATION!

Okay people… as most of you know, I am officially putting my stories on a pause for awhile, due to grades.

Thanks for all the reviews! I can give you a preview of the next chapter. So keep the reviews up. Here's your previeeeewww of Chapter 2: Helena Part 1

"Ikuto," Amu gently pushed aside the curtain on the bus. It's been a week since we found Amu. We didn't really know what to do with her, since she had no parents or even any relatives that she could remember. None of us really wanted to just leave her on the street, so she's touring with us now. I think she's a musical inspiration. She's always helping the others with good ideas for another song. She's like me, I guess.

"What," I groaned, "it's almost 6AM." Some of the down sides of her staying with us, of course, was dealing with some of her habits and fears.

Amu walked into the little room that held our beds. She immediately tripped over Kukai's leg that hung over the edge of his bed. He mumbled something and turned over. Amu sniffled and I guessed she had another nightmare. Apparently, she had these a lot ever since her parents died of a disease that skipped her generation. I sat up, bumping my head on Nagi's bed above mine. "Amu," I yawned, "go to sleep, everything's okay."

She nodded and picked herself up to walk back to her bed. I sighed, raked my hand through my hair, and laid back down. I've been having nightmares too. They weren't as bad as her's though. I hummed the tune that song that's been in my head and was on the brink of sleeping when I heard Amu singing.

Long ago  
>Just like the hearse, you die to get in again<br>We are so far from you

Burning on

Just like a match you strike to incinerate  
>The lives of everyone you know<p>

I shivered, her singing was beautiful. I didn't realize it then, but her words went along to my melody and rhythm. I didn't know who she was when I saved her, and I don't know who she is as she's sitting in the next room, singing my song perfectly, like a beautiful dream. Maybe she's an angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Monkeys: And Again I tell you, USE WATTPAD. I might just switch my fanfics over there, I really can say this "censor" business sucks. **

Amu sang every word with emotion. She meant all the lyrics. She never sang anything that didn't mean anything to her. They all came from deep down inside her heart. Kukai was the first to start clapping. Of course I was second, and then everyone else soon followed.

"That was," I paused for words, "amazing." Kukai, Nagi, and Tadase nodded in agreement. Of course, the last member was harder to please. He hardly ever spoke his opinion. I didn't really care, though. Today was Amu's day to try out for My Chemical Romance's back-up-singers. I hardly even noticed the other people trying out. In the end, of course we chose Amu. She already lived and toured with us. I had to admit, one girl, Lulu, did sound pretty good. Though I would never tell Amu. She already had little self-confidence. I didn't want to hurt her.

She was my best friend, I often wrote songs with her. This new one we have, it's called Helena. She doesn't want me to sing it on stage though. She said the lyrics were too personal.

So on the night of our Boston concert, I met Amu backstage; our performance was coming up in a few minutes after Mindless Self Indulgence. Amu nervously looked at me, "You're not singing Helena, right?"

"No," I lied flawlessly. Though I hated it, I had to lie to her. She needed to know that her songs were amazing, her lyrics weren't just words, they were stories. She told people her hardships and successes; her tragedies and victories. Helena, she had told me, was about her parents, her mom in particular.

She only nodded, believing me. I was going to get my ass kicked if she cried.

We walked onstage, the crowd cheered, screamed, and just went wild. I stepped up to the mic and said, "Wow, what a greeting! Wouldn't you agree, Kukai?"

Kukai was used to being put out in the open for the show so he just said, "what do you expect from those friendly Bostans?"

The crowd screamed more, but then hushed to hear what I had to say. "Well, we are My Chemical Romance, as you know. We've got a nice set put out for you, so stick to it and see if you like our songs. Find us on Facebook or Myspace and Youtube." And with that, we started singing.

I screamed and glanced back at Amu, she had a look of pure excitement.

With that, I tackled Kukai, pretending to punch him. This was part of the plan. The crowd went quiet, waiting. I got off of Kukai, laughing as he covered his face, faking a cry. The crowd started to laugh as soon as I did. Then we started the next song.

I let the crowd calm down before I started my next song. I knew it was now or never to let everyone know about Amu, so I smiled a dazzling smile to the crowd and stood by Amu. "Did you guys notice the pinkette?" I asked the crowd, and most of them nodded and yelled yes's. "This is Amu, she's our new back-up singer. She wrote our new song called Helena." Amu stiffened by my side, now knowing my devious plan. I hoped she wouldn't hate me for too long, I really did like to talk to her. I don't know if she would ever get that, but at least I knew it, and that was enough for me.

"So here's our newest song called Helena," I said with a wider grin. But before I knew it, the tiny pinkette that was wrapped safely under my arm was running from me. I dropped the mic, rushing after Amu. "Amu, wait," I called out to her. She only ran faster. I ran after her down the stairs, past the security, and into a backstage area. Then she stopped, and turned to face me.

"Ikuto-san," she spoke my name slowly, " I told you not to use my song."

Her words were simple, though they hurt. I knew I had lied and cheated her. Like a child who lied to his mother. I didn't want to lie. It was just good business.

**Monkeys: So… Idk if I can write much more… but anyways… RNR!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously... _

_Her words were simple, though they hurt. I knew I had lied and cheated her. Like a child who lied to his mother. I didn't want to lie. It was just good business._

"Amu," I began softly.

She shook her head violently, I noticed teardrops coming off of her face. Like a child, she covered her ears with her hands and turned away from me. I sighed softly and walked slowly to her, hugging her back.

She wouldn't relax at first, but eventually she relax and let me pick her up and carry her back to the tour bus. The fans would be out of a song for tonight, Amu was more important.

Amu woke screaming. It wasn't the first time.

_When both our cars collide, _her mother had whispered to her as she lay dieing.

Her father only nodded weakly beside her, agreeing.

Amu sat up in her bed quickly. She sobbed into her pillow that she clutched with a death grip in her arms. She heard the footsteps of Ikuto running down the bus.

"Amu!" he whispered loudly, his arms searching blindly in the dark.

She reached for him as she gripped her arm and pulled himself up onto her bed. Her bed wasn't very big, but it would do. She always woke with nightmares and sometimes Ikuto was already sleeping beside her, smoothing down her hair so quiet her. She began to worry he would tire of taking care of her. Where would she go then?

"Shhh, sleep, Love," he whispered as they got comfortable on the bed, Amu in his arms. It worried him more and more each day that she woke up screaming and crying, sometimes singing Helena. Those were the times she didn't sound beautiful. When she was screaming and crying the lyrics. They mesmerized him, but scared him.

Eventually she stopped crying, and started hicupping. They laughed softly with each of her random hicups.

"Amu, tell me about Helena."

She knew this talk was coming, one day. She was reluctant to tell him of her parents' song. She didn't want to tell him, because she didn't even want to tell herself. She barely believe it herself.

"My parent's were killed, and I walked in on it, so he made me sing a song about it."

Ikuto swallowed hard. It was hard to contain his anger. "How old were you?"

"10."

This added fuel to the fire. Amu was only 16 now, only 6 years ago. Who made a sweet, tiny, innocent child sing about her parents murder?

"He," she shivered, not liking to relive the memory so often, "told me if I didn't, that I'd be next."

"Why would he-" Ikuto began and stopped, shaking his head. "How could anybody do such a thing?"

Amu stayed quiet, deciding that this was all he was allowed to know.

"Amu," he kissed the top of her head, "I'll never let anybody hurt you, I swear on it."

Amu felt her heart give a little tug. He had never been so sweet with her before. She didn't know what to say.

They stayed quiet, Ikuto falling asleep first. Amu fought sleep, not wanting to watch her mother whisper the lyrics back to her and watching her father's eyes roll back as he died.

But when she did pass out, she only saw Ikuto. She saw and her, their life they would have.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Monkeys: Well since I'm too lazy to write a chapter, here is a chapter that MIGHT or might NOT be in the plot later but eventually it'll sort itself out. Just know that this is the way I plan for it to go …**_

_"Where's the heart?" _

It repeated itself over and over until I finally remembered when I said it.

_"Mom, where's the heart?" The 6-year with blue hair asked, persistant to know. _

_The short woman with black hair sighed, exhausted as she looked down at her child. She smiled at his frustrated frown. "Where do you think it is, Ik?"_

_The child paused for a second and shook his head, "I don't know."_

_She point at his chest, "It's right there."_

Another needle. I cringed, unable to move anything below my shoulders. I opened my eyes at the creature putting the strange grey liquid into my stomach.

The man noticed my stare and rolled his eyes, "a simple experiment, you see. I never had such," he smirked as he searched for a word, "_willing_ lab rats," he chuckled darkly.

I took a deep breath.

_"Where's your heart?" _

It echoed in my head louder, I couldn't push out the thought.

_The man gripped his child, screaming. The child didn't know what was going on. Why was mom asleep on the ground? Where had the red koo-aid come from?_

_"Where's your heart?" the child looked up at the man and asked, curious. _

_The man stopped, glared at the child and his father. "You," he said, pointing at the child. The father shook his head violently._

_"Take me," he screamed louder._

The creature took out the needle, I gasped a little. "Oh, stop being dramatic," he growled, walking into another room.

I took this moment to turn my head. I knew she was in here, I remembered seeing her once, hovering dangerously close. He hit her.

The memory flashed through my head, anger levels boiled.

How could he?

I laid my head flat on the stretcher, the light above me was so bright, I almost missed her. The lights always blinded me when I woke up.

The pink hair gave her away though. She laid on another stretcher, about two feet away, motionless. I couldn't see her breathing. Why wasn't she breathing?

_Amu! _I screamed in my head. I couldn't speak. I'm getting weaker.

What did he put in me? Why can't I move? I struggled to wiggle my fingers, but I did get a little movement.

Even that was a major success.

I had to say it. I wasn't scared anymore. I didn't know if she was alive, but I had to try to say it before the creature finally killed me.

I jerked my hand, pushing me closer to her a little bit. The movement sent pain up my arm and I almost screamed. It burned, why did it burn?

"Amu," I finally choked out throught clenched teeth.

She flinched. She moved! She's alive. The creature was going to pay, revenge would be sweet.

"I love you," I finally managed to whisper. I never knew pain could radiate throught my jaw like this. It hurt worse and I almost screamed. But what good what that have done? I seen Amu roll over just barely. She was facing me now, her eyes opened wide in fear and anguish. I knew her pain.

"Ikuto," she whisper and started to cry. I cursed the creature who put strange chemicals in me, making me not be able to move. What does he plan to do with us? _I want to help her! _

But I can't move. If only I told Nagi or Kukai to follow us! They think we're still at the party.

"Ah, I see you've finally woke up, dear," the creature called, slamming the large metal door shut and clicking the equally large lock.

We were not getting out of here.

Alive, anyway.

"You know what time it is?" the creature twiddled his thumbs excitedly.

She shook her head, having stopped crying already.

The creature nodded, a little too much. "Time to sing!"

Amu closed her eyes, probably remembering her parents. He made her sing about this. It wouldn't be pretty. She couldn't help herself, she sung perfectly about everything she saw.

"Sing," he growled, getting irritated. When she refused again, the creature turned his back to her, picking up another needle, filled with a green liquid. "Do it or he gets this, and do you want to guess what this does?"

She shook her head again, tears running down her cheeks faster.

_**TBC! **_


	6. Note

Dear Readers...

Sooo this is just a random note that I will post.

I MIGHT or might NOT continue writing on this site, but to all my readers, I have updated some of the status's on my stories. To view them (as of like... March something), just go to the link I will list below.

So, real quick...

USE

That's it :DD

Happy late celebrations that make me say Happy whatever.

-Sammie (AkA Monkeys) and Fluffy (AkA Lizard)

* * *

><p>.com3728923-in-the-brightest-hour-of-my-darkest-days

THAT, my children, is my story/blog and I host previews to my other stories on here and on there sometimes. Annnnd if you ever feel like reading what goes on in my messed up mind, it's there too. SO HAVE FUN!

Story Of How We Came To Be series is up! First book ongoing as we type!


	7. Chapter 6

SuperNinjaMonkeys: OMG im soooo sorry I haven't updated. So here is a chapter!

Ikuto awoke with a scream. What was that dream about? He looked around, it was just barely daylight. Amu's tiny figure was missing.

He got up quickly, pushing his hair back. "Amu?" He whispered, looking around. He heard sounds from the back of the bus. His traitorous mind gave him ideas as to what those sounds were.

He cringed.

"Amu," he said again, a little louder, walking towards the door to the back room of the tour bus. He pushed the door open, preparing himself for something horrible.

Only to find Amu laying on the bed with the guys watching Full House.

He did a mental face palm.

"Oh, Ikuto, what are you doing up so early?" Kukai asked, confused.

He searched the room for any threats, his dream coming back to the front of his mind. "I heard noises."

Amu frowned at him a little, the sight making him smile a little at her cute face. "We're watching TV."

"Well I see that now."

Kukai laughed and threw a pillow at him, "Go back to bed, man. You're swaying a little."

He rolled his eyes but turned around, closing the door and heading back off to the bed. He collapsed on the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

His dreams were not corrupted with torture and vile things. His dreams were filled with his own memories. His own worries. His own thoughts.

The next day, Amu sat on the small couch, photos in her hand, more focused on the flatscreen TV on the wall infront of her.

"The masked murderer has been leaving his bodies piled up!"

Ikuto just walked into the room, hearing this, he glaned at the screen.

He looked back at Amu, she was pale white. He frowned his eyes trailing down to the photos in her hand. Her parents? He sat down beside her, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Tokyo police are baffled at how this murderer managed to get a clean get away! Two officers were involved in this murder, they were given two shots to the back of the head."

Ikuto rubbed her shoulders gently, her body reacting to this as she glanced up at him. "But... I know who he is..." she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

He raised his eye brows at her, "Well, let's go make a report," he said simply.

Amu quickly shook her head, her eyes downcast to the pictures in her lap. "You know what happens to mouthy witnesses," she replied, her voice shook with fear.

He leaned over to rest his head on her shoulder, "I won't let him get you, Amu."

Monkeys: Yes, it stops here, but there will be another so don't panic!


	8. Chapter 7

Monkeys: As promised, another chapter! Right now it is 4:42 so I wonder how much longer I will stay up... Also, Lizard has been gone for a week :( I'm sad.

Amu and Ikuto arrived at the Tokyo Police station an hour later. She fidgeted as she filled out the paper work. She had trouble writing out "Masked Murderer" on the form. Her hand shook.

Ikto held onto her other hand, squeezing gently for support. He couldn't help but smile, remembing how they met and how crazy everything had been. He also had been thinking a lot on their relationship. What did he want? His thoughts were inturrupted as Amu abrubtly slammed the pen down on the clipboard, the officers walking in and the secretary all looking at them.

Amu shoved the clipboard to him, shaking her head and getting up quickly, walking outside and mumbling, "I can't do this, I'm so sorry". Ikuto reached for her hand but she was too fast and ran out to the sidewalk. Ikuto sighed and handed the lady at the desk the paper.

"I'm sorry, I think this is all she can handle right now," he half-smiled.

The lady nodded, her eyes skimming over what little she had writting, "well this could help us with the investigation. If you could, please have her write more about him when she feels better."

Ikuto nodded, turning away to go after Amu. She sat on the sidewalk, staring across the street. Many people on the sidewalk passed her, he didn't think much of it. He walked up to her side, hugging her from behind. Amu quickly shoved something into her pocket.

"What's that, Amu-koi? A love note?" Ikuto teased.

Amu's eyes downcast again, only shaking her head.

He shrugged and twinned his fingers with hers and started the walk back to the hotel they occupied.

They reached the hotel, it was almost dark as they got sidetracked looking at random stores. Amu insisted they didn't buy anything, so Ikuto didn't push.

Ikuto yawned, sliding his card through his door that he and his pinkette occupied for the time being until they moved on in a few days. Amu walked over to the couch, curling up.

He frowned a bit, having already being used to Amu sleeping next to him. "No cuddle time tonight?" Amu shook her head again. She really seemed sad today. He had hoped looking at the pet store would cheer her up, but it didn't seem to work. He sighed, pulling his clothes off and stepping into his bed, disappointed.

Amu got up, at 4AM, franticly packing things to make an easy out, leaving her hotel key on Ikuto's bed. She needed to leave, be far, far away from her friends. She knew she would only hurt them if she relied on them for protection so she had to get away.

Ikuto sat up, looking around in a daze. "Amu?" he looked around the small room. The pinkette was no where in sight. He rubbed his head.

Did she go over to Kukai's to watch a movie?

He sighed and pulled on some pants, not bothering with shirt.

Then he noticed the hotel key laying on his bed. That was strange. He remembered putting his in his pocket. He checked to be sure and, yes, his was still there. So why would Amu leave hers?

He frowned. Something wasn't right. He opened the dresser drawer where she kept her things, expecting to see clothes of all colors of the rainbow.

He only saw brown, the color of the wood the dresser was maid of. No clothes in sight. He quickly ran out the door, hoping in the back of his mind that he would catch her walking down the hall.

He saw nothing.

He ran to Kukai's room, franticly knocking on the door, not even knowing what time it was, but it didn't matter. He leaned across the hall, slamming his hand on Tadase's and Nagi's door. Kukai opened the door, rubbing his eyes with his red hair a mess. "What in God's name is your problem?"

"Amu's gone."

Kukai blinked, frowning a bit. "Define 'gone'."

Ikuto fumed, Tadase finally opening the door as he replied angrily, "I mean she is gone, her things are gone, everything she had is gone, she is NOT HERE."

Tadase looked hilarious in his bunny slippers and bathrobe, Ikuto would laugh about it later. "Maybe she went to do laundry?"

"And clean her already clean clothes?" Ikuto shot down his suggestion.

Tadase shrugged, looking away, "Well, she was a bit... out of this world... A little.. crazy?"

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore. He lunged for Tadase's neck, slamming his prissy ass up against the wall, growling at him. "Don't you dare say that again."

Kukai went into action before Nagi, pulling Ikuto back. Ikuto didn't put up a fight, letting go of the smaller blonde. Tadase held his throat, looking at Ikuto in repulsion. "How dare you!"

"Nagi, get him out of here," Kukai sweat dropped.

Nagi obliged and shoved the younger of the five of them into his room.

"Okay," Kukai tried again to understand this problem, "so all of Amu's things are gone?"

Ikuto nodded, annoyed.

"Did you check everything?"

Ikuto nodded again. He had checked even the bathroom counter where she kept all of her beauty supplies. Gone.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Nagi facepalmed. Ikuto now remembered why he liked him to begin with. He was an action person, just like Ikuto.

Kukai held out his hand to calm them both, "Let's investigate first, guys."

Ikuto gave in and walked down the hall with them.

An hour later, they had found nothing. The least they had done was called in to report a missing person. But they had to wait two days.

Two days.

"Amu could already be dead and we're just sitting here!" Ikuto fumed, having thrown his phone against the wall at the operator's reply. It now laid on the floor in pieced. He now regretted doing that. Amu could have texted.

A knock at the door had Ikuto springing to his feet and practically sprinting to the door.

Kairi.

His heart broke a little more, if it was possible.

Kairi was out of the loop, looking as cheerful as the stoic man could. Which wasn't very cheerful. "We have a show in an hour! Why are none of you dressed?!"

Ikuto had totally forgotten about that. How could he preform when his pinkette was missing?

The show must go on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Monkeys:** Shit it's been a long time since I've even CONSIDERED writing for this! However, I use two accounts now due to the fact that I somewhat lost this one for a little while. BUT I HAVE RETURNED! And my writing style is probably a little less tryhard and a little more derpy. So without further ado, I bring you chapter-whatever of story-whatever because I haven't decided where this will go yet! Eh it'll be for my Chemical Romance one. Btw they broke up. Ruined my childhood TT-TT

* * *

><p>Ikuto stare at Kairi, wheels turning frantically in his head as he debated calling off the show for tonight. Surely the fans would understand, wouldn't they? Or were they even capable of caring for their idols' personal lives.<p>

"Call it off," Kuukai told Kairi, shoving him aside as he pulled on his red jacket and heading to the elevator.

"Kuukai we-" Kairi began to argue and Ikuto waved his hand to silence him.

"Amu is a friend, and apart of our family," the blue-haired man told him, glancing back at him, "if it were you, Kuukai would lead the pack to rescue you too."

Kairi said nothing else as Ikuto stared him down. The hall was silent as Kairi finally nodded, reluctantly following the rest of the band down the hall to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Where do we even start?" Kuukai shouted at Ikuto from across the small park. Ikuto visibly shurgged, why were they so reckless? They hadn't even had a plan of where to start. The shrill ring of a phone in someone's pocket had them all glancing at Nagi in the back of the crowd. He rolled his eyes but took it out of his hoodie pocket and answered.<p>

"You found what?" His voice jumped a few notes as the rest of them crowded around. "what was the address?" Tadase on the other line rattled off a line. Nagi shut his phone and shoved it back into the jacket. "Tadase found a note in the cushion of Amu's bed. It had an address."

"Well spit it out!" Ikuto demanded, slightly unnerving Nagi.

"Four-five-three North Auburn street," he announced quickly, probably eagar to be rid of Ikuto's calculating gaze. Ikuto shoved this information into his mind and shot off with the others behind him.

"What is that address to anyway?" Kairi asked quietly, "it sounds familiar."

Kuukai thought for a second before replying, "Heart Castle, the old fireworks stand beside that rundown hospital. Everything on that side of town is practically run down."

"Heart Castle?"

Kuukai nodded, "My mom used to work there, until the owner went insane."

Ikuto listened in to their conversation as they tried to get a cab, "Heart Castle.."

_Where is your heart?_

This was it. That was where she was, he felt it in his bones. Amu was there.

* * *

><p>"Amu?" Kuukai and Ikuto cautiously called out, walking into the moss-covered castle-like building. It was pitch black but they had been smart enough to bring flashlights. The lights scanned over structures that looked like stands and tables that were knocked over. Everything was practically buried under mountains of dust and debris.<p>

"Amu-chan?" Kairi called out from off to the side.

Where is she?, Ikuto thought to himself. He was so sure she was here... Was he wrong?

He wasn't. He knew he wasn't. He couldn't be...

He felt himself doubt his instincts. They'd been wrong before.. Could they be ever more wrong. The floorboards protested under their feet loudly and Kuukai couldn't help but cringe at the sounds. He also remembered a lot of this layout. He looked carefully to his right, the clown with the bug-eyes still sat up in the corner. He remembered being deathly afraid of him.

He went around a wall and remembered his mother working here during the summertime. He wondered if his mother remembered this place. He kept his eyes trained on the walls, as if someone were going to pop out any second, but it wouldn't surprise him much.

Ikuto dryly felt like the Scooby-Doo gang solving mysteries and wondered if they'd been put in the same situation as he was in now. The floorboards made more protests as the neared the end of the building. The back wall was still standing with paint chipping off. He touched the concrete wall, feeling it as if it could tell him where Amu was.

"She isn't here, Ikuto, let's regroup and come up with a plan at the hotel," Nagi suggested.

Ikuto nodded, he needed to be rational for Amu. They wouldn't find her by charging in blindly. He heard a strange sound to his left where Kuukai was and frowned gently. Why was he making strange noises at a time like this? Kuukai had dropped his flashlight and it rolled off to the side. "Kuukai are you insane? Pick it up and let's g-" Ikuto starte to scold him when he heard a dry laugh from across the room.

"Going somewhere?"

He turned around quickly, hearing Kuukai whisper, "I knew you weren't gone."

The wide door to the Heart Castle was open and the moonlight shone in, Ikuto could see the figure's outline. He was hunched over a little, shorter than he but he could see the slight muscles under the robe he wore. Ikuto couldn't see his face either, but he had a feeling he knew what he'd see.

"Where's your heart?"

The other man chuckled and replied smoothly, twirling the intimidating knife in his hands. "Nine-hundred ninety-six."


End file.
